


Bouton

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Luna Don't Read This, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [9/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 8





	Bouton

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

Assis sur le canapé, Luffy regardait la télévision, les bras croisés, l'ai décidé à ne surtout pas bouger. Sur le pas de la porte, Law le regardait en soupirant.

-On vas être en retard.

-J'ai pas envie d'y aller.

-Et je n'ai pas envie d'annoncer à ton grand-père qu'on ne vas pas fêter Noël chez lui.

-Mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller !

L'étudiant haussa les épaules, avant de sortir de la pièce. Le judoka s'enfonça dans le canapé, décidé à ne pas bouger d'ici de la soirée. Étirant le bras, il saisit la télécommande, et appuya sur le bouton d'allumage.

Son petit ami revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un cookie qu'il lui donna.

-Arrête de bouder.

-Je ne boude pas.

-Tu pourras voir Ace et Sabo.

-... J'sais.

-Et manger.

-On peux pas faire Noël ici avec Sanji, Zoro, Nami et tous le monde ?

-Premièrement, c'est trop tard. Deuxièmement, on vas déjà faire le nouvel an avec eux. Troisièmement, tu voulais voir Ace et Sabo. Quatrièmement, mon père y sera aussi, et j'ai envie de le voir. Cinquièmement, c'est à toi de voir si tu préfère venir manger un bon repas avec nous tous ou si tu préfère bouder tous seul devant la télévision sans rien d'autre à manger que ce cookie.

Luffy sauta sur ses pieds.

-Ok, je viens !

**Author's Note:**

> Ambiance Noël pourr ce texte :)
> 
> Le thème suivant est "Argent"


End file.
